the_witcher_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Caierigaen of Temeria
Caierigaen of Temeria is the Elder son of Louise La Vallete and an Elven Rogue. He is originally a Witcher of the School of the Cat, but following the Massacre at the School's Castle, He escaped, but was seriously wounded and was taken to Kaer Morhen by Eskel and Lambert. He is currently the Sole Inhabitant of Kaer Morhen after the Wild Hunts Defeat. Personality and Traits Though he was A Witcher, Caierigaen was capable of Emotions such as Love, Kindness, Humour, and Compassion. At a Young Age he was capable of Great Insight and Wisdom, having a More Philosophical view of Emotions. Despite having the Violent Tendencies of his Cat School Brethren, he was much more Subdued and in control of his Darker Emotions than his kin. He was also known to be merciful, as he would always try to ease the pain of another Being whether they be Monster or man, and always gave such a being a Mercy Killing with great Sadness and Regret. After being saved by Eskel of the School of the Wolf, and healed by Triss Merigold and Veseemir, he showed Geniune Sincerity in his opinion of the Need to repay the Wolf School for saving him. He also showed a Degree of Pragmatism and Compassion as he subjected his Apprentices to Backbreaking Labour and Gave them smaller doses of the Herbs and Fungi that would be given to them during their Trials, and Sought to improve their Chances of Survival by improving their Bodies Physical Strength and the Bodies Immune System so as to ensure that when they did undertake that stage their bodies would take the more permanent change more Easily and more receptive to the Change. Though this was Seen by the Apprentices as a Cold way to treat a Child, It was noted by the other Witchers that it was a Good Idea, due to the Steep decline in their races numbers, and the High Fatality Rate for the Trials History Early Life and History Born as a result of an illicit affair between Baroness Louise La Vallete and an Elven Rogue, and given the Name of Caigen, The Scandal that would be caused proved to much to bear. So Baroness La Vallete instructed A Visiting Witcher To take Young Caigen to Be trained as a Witcher. Caigen was but an infant, and The Baroness would come to regret her decision as Though she had kept in touch with her Son via Letters, the letters stopped following the Massacres perpetrated by Power Hungry Mages at the Schools of the Cat and Wolf, as Since Caigen had been sent to the Cat School, it was widely reported that all Witchers and their Apprentices were Killed. Though this was Untrue due to his survival. Caigen soon took the name of Caierigaen to protect his Mother's Reputation. During the Attack on Kaer Osoraerd Caierigaen was a Fully Trained and Mutated Cat Witcher, but was too young to go on the Path on his Own. He was the only Cat who resided at the keep to Survive the Massacre. Safeguarding School Secrets With the Mistaken Belief that all of the Cats within had been killed, the Perpetrators relaxed enough to allow Caierigaen to Infiltrate Kaer Osoraerd and Take everything that was irreplaceable to the Schools Survival. After taking everything of Importance, He was caught escaping and Wounded. Survival Though heavily Wounded and Carrying a Great Load, Caierigaen managed to get to Kaedwen before he was finally cornered. After taking an Arrow to his Leg, Caierigaen had finally run out of options, until a Wolf Witcher came to his Aid. This Witcher was Eskel, Eskel defended him long enough for the Pursuers to be dealt with, though he lost consciousness after informing Eskel of the Massacre. With no better option Eskel took Caierigaen to Kaer Morhen where he was treated by Veseemir and Triss Merigold. Paying the Debt After a Few Months being treated by Veseemir and Triss, Caierigaen managed to awaken without any fever or A Headache. After learning the circumstances in which he had arrived, Caierigaen felt obliged to serve the School of the Wolf as repayment for saving him. Veseemir was more than happy to have his aid, Eskel and Geralt less so, and Lambert strenuously less so. But doubts about his sincerity were soon proven wrong when Caierigaen began to start repair the Keep and Provide for the School by hunting for food. He also proved to be a very capable Potion Maker and Blacksmith, being able to Make better quality Weapons and Armor for the remaining Witchers. Rebuilding Kaer Morhen Eventually He took several Extremely Well-Paying Jobs and gathered a large amount of coin and Bought Enough supplies to help rebuild the Keep after returning to it following the Second Attempt at a Massacre. Kaer Morhen's Rebuilding process was very slow, and though ultimately practically Futile, it kept the Keep Strong. He also began to Use Magic to Enhance the Properties of the Materials to make them more durable against the Weather and Long Passages of Time. By the time of the Assassination of King Foltest Caierigaen had taken in several Orphaned Children to be trained as Witcher's, and knowing of the High Fatality Rate made them perform Laborious Tasks like carrying stones to improve their Bodies Physical Strength, while also giving them Food that would not kill them but would allow their Immune systems to get stronger before the Trials began and their bodies were Already Adjusted to the Process. Though somewhat Cruel it was a great Idea in theory. He soon revealed why he had been doing this to the children, as he wanted to give them greater survival Odds when it came time to begin the trials, to give them hope. With the Assistance of the Apprentices growing Physical Strength gave a greater Progression Of repairs. Eventually most of the Damage caused by the Salamandra Assassins were repaired alongside those that already existed prior to the Attack. Training The Next Generation With the Backbreaking Labor pretty much done, Caierigaen began to do the more standard Training of a Witcher, but still made it less standardised than most. He would make the Country Runs longer and more difficult, make them fight with a Disadvantage such as a Pack full of Rocks or blindfolded, in order to better prepare them. Eventually Caierigaen Decided to begin teaching them how to combat and Understand the Monsters they hunt, so he'd make them listen to Veseemir and then whilst fighting make them reiterate what the old Witcher had taught them. A Unusual Contract Soon enough a Messenger from Skellingthorpe arrived offering a Hefty Sum of Coin if one of the Wolf Witcher's took on a Contract Near Kaer Trolder. Caierigaen took three Apprentices with him and Lambert, leaving the rest with Eskel and Veseemir. They arrived in Three days and discovered that there Reports of a Demon in the Nearby Woodlands. With not much new Information, Caierigaen took to bedding The Jarl of Kaer Trolde's Daughter Cerys, while Lambert Went to see if he could discover more on the Nature of the so-called Demon. Caierigaen Gave Ceres a Device to Contact him on if ever needed, and generally took the remaining apprentices to check on Lambert. Lambert's Shitty Luck Coming upon Lambert facing off with a Pack of Rock Trolls, Caierigaen used the Axxii Sign to Allow him To Kill the Troll's more easily. Lambert soon revealed that an Old Creature stalked the woods, so old even he couldn't identify it. Caierigaen soon deduced that it was actually a Three Thousand Year Old Higher Vampire. A Vampire that controlled Several Leshen's, Forktail's, Slyzards and Water Hag's. Category:Witchers Category:Members of the Witcher School of the Cat Category:Residents of Kaer Morhen Category:Males Category:Male Category:Monster Hunters Category:Humans Category:Temerian Nobles Category:Temerian Nobility Category:Trained By Witchers Category:Witcher 3 Wild Hunt Characters Category:Temerians Category:Characters Category:Character